Of Secrets, Talents & Stolen Kisses (Oneshot)
by AnonymousLlama
Summary: Prince Keith/OC.


**A/N: Hi! This is for a prompt contest on Tumblr. I thought I'd post it on here to let you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BMP or the song "You and Me" [by Lifehouse]. All I own is the plot and my OC.**

**Warning(s): I think I swear just once.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Josephine jumps at the sudden voice, the broom in her hand nearly falling from her grasp. Readjusting her hold on said object, she spins around on the balls of her feet in order to answer the man who had dared intrude upon her daydreaming.

She'd been doing a lot of that as of late. Thinking- about things that she could never say out loud, feelings that she could never act upon. After all, she was but a mere servant. It was neither her place nor her right to covet the thing that plagued her thoughts. She could never and would never have it, have _him_; and that was something that she would just have to accept no matter how much it hurt.

Looking towards the doorway, her eyes lock with identical brown ones. A young man with orange hair stares back at her.

It was just Luke. A seemingly permanent frown of disapproval is etched into his features. A look that gave off the impression that he didn't like anyone or anything. And, if one didn't know him well, they'd assume he was always that way; but she knew better.

He continues to stare at her, deprecating look all too apparent. Oh! That's right. He was waiting on her answer.

"Sweeping, obviously," she finally replies, and his eyebrows draw closer together causing his frown to deepen into the likeness of Prince Keith. She had to bite back a snort at that one.

"I know that; what I meant was why."

"Because the floor's dirty," she speaks slowly, enunciating each word as if talking to someone who is mentally challenged.

In response to her words, Luke's face contorts into one similar to that of a child about to throw a tantrum. His face flushes, and at any moment the hysterics would begin. He really was too similar to Keith for his own good.

Josephine sighs, deciding to end this now to before her brother was really pissed. Even though she loves his angry face, she decides that it'd be best to wait til later to annoy him. Preferably, when he was off duty and openly available to her torment. After all, it was her job as his younger sister to harass him, even if he was only seven minutes her senior.

"Jesus, Luke, calm down. I'm doing it because Grandpa asked me to," he seems to visibly relax, if only a little. But, the unspoken question is still there. _Why_?

"The maid who was assigned this was sent to deal with something more important."

"And what could be more important than finishing her task?"

"Cathy."

"Oh," He pinches the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry, Josie. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that things have been really hectic lately."

"Aren't they always?" she smiles.

"Even more so now that I'll be taking over Grandpa's post."

She opens her mouth to respond, but a buzzing sound from Luke's pants pocket interrupts them. He holds the phone in front of him, sliding his finger across the screen. His eyes light up in recognition; a serious look flickers over his face. A look that meant he was needed elsewhere.

"It's-"

She shakes her head, smiling genuinely, "Go. Duty calls."

He easily mirrors her smile and offers a quick goodbye before running off to attend to royalty.

She mock salutes to where he had been only moments ago, before scanning the room. It was decently sized, not huge but still big enough to not be labeled as small. It was typically used for meetings among the six nations and the like. The chairs, rug, and long table had been temporarily moved for cleaning of the now empty space.

She had just begun when Luke interrupted; but if she focused, it wouldn't take long to finish.

Josie shrugs to herself before plugging both headphones in. The beginning notes of the song play as she adjusts her hold on the broom.

"_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive,_" she sings quietly to herself, dragging the broom across the floor. Her voice is barely a whisper in the expanse of room. "_I can't keep up, and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time."_

The songs continues to play while she busies herself with the mundane chore.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

For several generations, her family had served the Alfords; so, she reasoned, why would she or her brother be any different? Luke would eventually take his place as Lord High Steward of Liberty Manse; and she, Josephine, had already established herself as tutor of Liberty's princess.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

She sways back and forth beginning to lose herself in the music. The song serves as a successful distraction from the task at hand.

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She spins on the tips of her toes adopting no dance style in particular. The movement mimics more of a childish cadence than anything. Her hair, a brilliant auburn color that stops at her shoulders, fans out around her as she twirls.

"_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right…"_

She doesn't put the broom down, but instead treats it as a mock dance partner.

"_…I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning…"_

The sunshine coming from the window casts the girl's shadow onto the floor beneath her feet. It eagerly copies her dance, never missing a step.

"_…I don't know where to go from here.."_

"_Cause it's you and me and all of the people,_" her voice echoes throughout the room. "_with nothing to do, nothing to prove."_

She spins again this time, "_And it's you and me_– Shit."

Instead of the empty expanse of room, a black clad chest dominates her line of sight. She jumps in surprise simultaneously dropping the broom. It falls to her feet with a clatter. Josie makes no move to pick it up; her complete attention is on the man before her.

–_and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Her eyes travel up the dark fabric of the shirt. The v cut of the neckline exposes the creamy expanse that is his neck. Her eyes continue over a strong jaw line and up to a mouth curved into a cocky smirk, before landing on the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen. Of course, she'd die before ever admitting that out loud. Those eyes had been the bane of her childhood, and they were quickly becoming one in her adult life also.

Seafoam green. That was the color in her old crayon box, right? It was a pretty close match, yet the color was still dull in comparison. Even professionals couldn't do his eyes justice.

She ponders this as reality hits her: the crown prince of Liberty had just seen her dance. And sing. Oh, God. He had _heard her sing_. The heat rushes to her cheeks. To say she was mortified would be an understatement. In that moment, Josephine wished to be anywhere but with him. She'd made a habit of running from her problems, and this was no different.

But propriety demands that she stay where she is. And since the luxury of escape is no longer an option, she settles with looking away from him, all the while mentally willing the ground below to swallow her up.

_Something about you now,_

Gentle, but strong, hands pull up her face, bringing her gaze back to him. Keith grips her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and she has no choice but to look at him.

His mouth is drawn into a straight line. He was no longer smirking, but the amusement was still clearly evident in his eyes.

His hand drops, but he makes no effort to speak. Just stares at her.

Thinking he wants an explanation for her previous actions, she opens her mouth to justify herself. She quickly shuts it when again he lifts his arm, holding his hand palm up, between them.

_I can't quite figure out._

She opts to stare, making no movement, observing him as if he'd grown a second head.

_Everything she does is beautiful._

Realizing that she isn't going to move, he sighs in exasperation. Keith grabs her shoulders, pulling her body flush against his own.

"Wha-?!" she yelps.

"We're going to dance."

"D-Dance?"

"Yes. It's an activity usually enjoyed by two people, typically accompanied by music, and-"

"Why?"

_Everything she does is right._

The prince pulls her into a basic waltz, before answering, "I watched you dance several moments ago, and it's painfully obvious that you're in need of practice."

She scowls at him, but makes no move to stop their dancing; and they sway in silence.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

"I was unaware that you sing."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me."

"Oh?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. "Regardless," he starts, spinning her, "you have a lovely voice."

"Oh, thank y-"

"For a commoner." She stops dead, and he nearly runs into her.

Josie scoffs, pushing herself out of his arms, "Way to kill the moment, jerk."

_And it's you and me and all of the people._

"'The moment'?" he parrots.

Her face flushes in response, and he notices, smirking again, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were having a moment."

"Stop saying it like that."

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"Like what?" he feigns innocence, before his eyes widen in mock realization. "Oh! You mean our moment?" he's smirking again, face completely devoid of its previous innocuous expression.

Her eyes are now narrowed dangerously. A hostile look that most would consider frightening had it not been for the deep flush gracing her cheeks. The hue completely shattered any hope of intimidation.

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove_

He steps towards her, speaking low, "If you wish, I can rectify my interruption of our moment."

Her dark demeanor drops, replaced by a look of utter confusion. She's caught between vexation at his continuous mocking of her word choice and curiosity at what he could possibly mean by that. Curiosity wins out in the end. What would he do?

Seeing that she makes no objection, he reaches towards her. His left arm falls to her waist, pulling her back to him. Running the back of his hand gently across her jaw before cupping her cheek while pressing a soft kiss to the other.

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

Josie feels the stretch of her skin as her eyes widen as far as they possibly can. He had just _kissed_ her. Every rational part of her screams that she shouldn't allow this. That she should push him back and run as far away as possible.

His lips linger for several moments longer than necessary, making the act much more intimate than either cared to admit.

Her mind continues to wail. This was wrong. So very wrong. And, yet, she couldn't find it in herself to step out of his embrace.

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

She continues to fight her mind as his nose gently brushes a trail to her mouth. The warmth of his breath accompanies the light touch, causing her blush to deepen more than she thought was humanly possible.

She closes her eyes and licks her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

_What day is it?_

He brushes his lips lightly against her own, never fully kissing her.

Their game goes on for several moments before a whine escapes her, inducing a chuckle from him.

_And in what month?_

Quickly tiring of their little game, he closes the gap completely. Her mind is silent now. The only thing her brain is aware of is the none to gentle press of his mouth on her own.

_This clock never seemed so alive…_

They pull apart with a light smack.

"Did that suffice?" he whispers to the girl who is merely centimeters away from him. Not giving her a chance to answer, he leans in again–

"Your Highness, I…" The two spring apart at the sound of a third party, but it's too late.

Luke gapes, wide eyed, at Keith and Josephine. His eyes stay on one for several moments before switching to the other.

The former clears his throat, uncomfortably, "Yes, Luke?"

"Th-There are papers on your desk that require your immediate attention, s-sir."

"Very well. Let's go," Keith strides out of the room, not sparing a glance back.

Josie stares at him, watching the way his pants cling to his hips as he walks.

A masculine cough breaks through her revery, quickly halting her thoughts from becoming too inappropriate.

Luke narrows his eyes at his sister, a "we'll-talk-about-this-later" look passing between them. Message having been sent, he hastily follows after his master, leaving Josie alone with her thoughts again.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she runs her tongue over her bottom lip in a desperate attempt savor the feel and taste of him. She wanted to commit every last detail to memory.

Sighing to herself, Josie reclaims her nearly forgotten broomstick from the cold marble floor. She'd been interrupted, yet again. Although, she decided, she'd quite enjoyed that last interruption. She sweeps while grinning to herself; the fresh memory left her anxious to see what would happen in the days to come.

Unfortunately, the euphoria is short lived. Realization dawns on her, flipping the delighted curve of her lips upside down. She frowns at the ridiculous thought. She was the _butler's granddaughter. _Her feelings were irrelevant; Keith, no, _His Highness_ was meant to marry a woman of high social standing. He could never be with someone like occurrence of today was a fluke, a moment of weakness that she would not let happen again.

Yes. They would move on, she told herself, eventually forget today's incident. Prince Keith would marry some amazing woman that would make Josie appear dismal in comparison. Her stomach lurched at the thought. But it didn't matter to her because she didn't care what the arrogant heir did. It was none of her business, and she most certainly was not in love with him.

Try as she might, Josie couldn't convince herself of her inadequacy. She wanted to believe there was hope even though she knew that she shouldn't. She could no longer deny the feelings that she'd held inside for so long.

Josephine was torn, for what she desperately wanted and couldn't have were one and the same.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
